


CAGE

by 2Cyclist



Category: Mr. King vs Mr. Prince (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 07:47:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21472519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Cyclist/pseuds/2Cyclist
Relationships: shohirano/rennagase
Kudos: 18





	CAGE

那一天，我的脑袋变得奇怪起来，他用那样的眼睛看着我，我伸手去触碰他的身体，肌肤，毛发，他都不曾躲开。

那一刻，年龄上，性格上，身体上。

他看上去，仍是个孩子，我却兴奋无比。

我想大概是因为我奇怪的脑袋的错。

百无聊赖地逛完八尾ario，我们什么也没买，我请他喝了一杯奶茶，接着他跟我说今晚他父母不在家，问我要不要今晚过来留宿。

一定是那个时候，我的脑袋就有些不正常了。

晚上八点，他一如既往坐在我的左手边打游戏，我不是第一次来他家了，今天却格外的口干舌燥，我问他我能不能去喝一点水，他站起身走去厨房，给我倒好了一杯冰的果汁，杯子上的水珠让他的手看起来湿湿的，接过来的时候，我没忍住整个手包住了他的手，再往上摸到了他细细的手腕。

我以为他会甩开我，或者说一些吐槽我的话。

他没有。

他低下头来，另一只手手死死抓住了他那条宽宽的睡裤的裤腿，揉得皱巴巴的。  
他仿佛是有预兆。

但一切都发生的太快，也是我的脑袋还没来得及运转，我把他扯进我的怀里开始吻他，他浑身的肌肉都是僵硬的，我也不知道电影里那些深情的法式湿吻是怎么一个操作，我就一遍又一遍磨蹭他柔软的薄唇，上面还有他偷喝的果汁的味道。

到后来全乱了套，我扯开他衬衫的扣子，亲他的胸口，与我看到小电影里的女优完全不一样，他整个人薄薄得像一片纸，但是在我的一番胡闹下，他黝黑的皮肤甚至泛了点红，乳头整个挺立了起来。

我当然之前见过他的裸体，但现在——

他好性感

——我脑袋一定是坏掉了。

一股热流，在我的身体里蹿，从上到下，他在我身下静悄悄的，没有言语，更没有反抗。  
只是他把腿夹起来不让我再进行下去的时候，我真的来了劲，不管他后面再怎么说疼，再怎么拒绝我，甚至用指甲扣花了我的背，我都没有再停下来。

我抱了他。

他那张肉乎乎的小脸都是泪，说着“紫耀，最讨厌你了。”，我还是抱了他。

我没带套，他家怎么可能会有这种东西。  
前戏也没有太多，我不会，他也不会。  
他疼得咬得我整个肩膀红了一片，进去的时候，他不停地用手推我的胸口，说不要，说他怕，我还是继续做了。

事后看到床单上甚至带着他的血迹，还有他瘦瘦的大腿间我的体液，我觉得自己糟糕透了，但更多的是害怕。  
所以我逃跑了。

我释放在了他的体外之后，他看着仍旧一脸痛苦地抓着床单。  
其实，因此我又兴奋了起来。

我知道再在这样的空气里待着，我可能还会暴走，于是草草穿好了衣服，落荒而逃。

回酒店的一路上我都在想，想他的身体，想他的表情，想得脑子冒烟。

我在下了电车之后终于清醒了一些，狠狠给了自己一巴掌。  
掏出手机来，翻到他的电话，我却不敢打了。

明天还要一起排练，我有点想请假了，我不知道我们之间到底会变成什么样。

——我以为我们的关系完了。  
有这样的意识后，我却没有那种失去了朋友那样的悲伤。

如果是这样的话，那我不如继续抱他，直到他逃走。  
他不会反抗我，他也无法反抗我。

不是吗？

第二天。

他迟到了整整半个小时，眼睛还是肿的，看上去哭过了，他却和大吾说是他眼睛发了炎。  
我从镜子前看到他把包包放在地板上，他牛仔裤包裹着臀和腿的形状，又让我想起了昨晚的事，我喉咙里干得冒血，我只好更卖力练着舞，想让自己不再乱想。  
结果是徒劳的。

他本来就跟我有一首合作的歌曲，无乱如何我们都要有肢体接触。

在他看来，我的眼神一定很怪。  
他比我想象中要更加冷静，那一定是他的伪装，我握上他的手的瞬间我就知道了。那只手冷冰冰的，没有一点力气，他用过长的刘海遮住眼睛，他不敢看我，我把他往我这拉的一个动作，我看出了他对我全部的恐惧。

真的我们到此为止了吗？廉。

午休的时候，他却出人意料的来帮我一起搬了道具。

“廉。”

我叫了他的名字，但我却不知道该和他说什么。

他回过头来看我，脸上的羞涩藏都藏不住，像极了他昨晚最后释放之后的脸。  
我更搞不懂了。

怎么会变成这样？他应该恨我才对。

他就这样看了我一眼，就转过头去了。  
我伸手抓住了他的手腕，想再确认一次他的表情，他整个身体又像昨晚一样梆硬，他挣扎了一下，宽宽的领口歪到了一边，我看到了我们昨晚情爱的痕迹。

我的脑袋一定是坏掉了，我像一只饿急了的怪兽，在他发红的皮肤上又留下二次的伤痕，我在仓库抱起他的屁股，把他顶到墙上就开始肆意地抚摸，他拍我的肩膀告诉我不要不可以。  
——“紫耀，你知道你在做什么吗？”  
我真的不知道。

他比昨晚用了更大的力气来反抗我。但又不敢做出太大的动作，怕自己从我的身上掉下去。  
我被他的的喘气，拍打，还有身体柔软的触感给征服了，有一只虫正在吞噬了我的正常的大脑。

我的的肩膀有些湿润，是他伏在那哭了吗？

我仍是没有停下来。

扯开他的裤子的时候，我看到了昨晚我进去的那个地方，还是红红的，看上去无比脆弱，我也看到他内裤上还有一丝丝血迹。  
最后，他自己怎么清理的呢？  
他又在浴室里，多少次用水冲刷了这具身体呢？——为了洗掉我留下的痕迹。

我心里头涌起了巨大的歉意，但这些歉意，没多久就被我身下欲望所打败了。

我很想跟他说抱歉，但我说不出。

我给他留下的伤口还没超过24小时，就又一次被覆盖了。

“紫耀。。。”  
“紫耀。。。”

他虽然又被我弄哭了，但是叫着我名字的声音却并未带上哭腔。

你是在恨我吗？廉。

他疼到前面都有些软下去了，我就伸手去揉搓起来，他的大腿一直在发抖，像被猛兽咬住了脖子的羚羊，牙齿已经扎进了他的喉管，他用着最后的力气在呼吸。

我以前从来没发现，他痛苦的样子这么迷人。

他爱哭，至少在我面前是的，粘人，臭屁，完完全全的就是一个笨小孩。

潜意识里，这些都是我的特权，让他哭泣，被他缠着，听他吹牛皮，这些情绪，最好他只对着我才有。

这就是我对他出手的原因吧。

“紫耀。。唔。。好痛。。”  
“轻一点。。哈。。不行。。真的不行。。”  
比起娇喘，他嘴边吐出的更多的是痛苦的呻吟，虽然他在我手里释放了两次，但是整个人仍缩成一团，手指抓着我的大臂，指尖发白。

“廉，我。。”  
我没法说出一句完整的话。  
我这回宣泄在了他的体内，他把脸埋进我的肩窝，迟迟没有停下他的啜泣。

他又在哭什么呢？  
我抱着他亲着他脸上的泪珠，他的两条胳膊轻轻缠了上来，他也抱住了我。

你是在依赖我吗？廉。依赖着这样残忍的我。

我们的身体关系就这样持续了下去。

虽然我每一次基本都在对他用强，他好像没有一次能从这之中得到快乐。

但奇怪的是，他更爱缠着我的了。  
休息，排练，吃饭，甚至是上厕所。

他究竟知不知道，他再不控制好跟我的距离，那样让他痛苦的事，我只会越做越多。

他也从来不跟我抱怨，他会埋怨我为什么下课了不等他，为什么偷吃他的布丁，但我弄疼他的时候他一个字都不会说。

难道......那家伙是抖M吗？

我也不知道自己这段时间是怎么了，按理来说，看着小电影里的大姐姐能够兴奋起来的我，为什么对廉也......  
他很瘦，真的很瘦，有时候搂着他的腰我就觉得他要从我臂弯里溜走了。好几次我把他揉进被褥里，看到他皮肤下包裹着的肋骨，我有些心疼，为什么这家伙就不长点肉呢？

我两上床的时候从来不交流，最多就是喊对方名字的程度，我没想到自己有这么粗暴，到了五六次之后他还会有出血。事后我常常用手捏着他熟睡的还是稚气未脱的脸蛋的，心里头不是个滋味。我又想把心里头这种憋屈感释放出来，结果是我拉着他又来了一次。

我意识到占有他的瞬间，是我身心最痛快的时刻。

为什么是廉呢？

其他瘦巴巴的，小孩子脾气的小男孩，小女孩一抓一大把。

为什么看到他的眼睛，嘴唇，再到其他的部位......

我会想把他揉进我的身体里，想看他咬着下唇到快要出血，想感受他的身体的青涩，从不适应，到适应，再到在我身下辗转承欢。

这样的关系大概持续了半年，渐渐我们的工作多了起来，我没有那么多的时间与他亲热了，好像又变回了之前朋友的关系，他长大了一些，五官长开了，个子也长高了，我的罪恶感似乎因此减轻了不少。  
事务所里也来了许多新的可爱的后辈，这些人中喜欢廉的也不在少数，他们追在廉屁股后面样子，我不禁想起来廉最缠我的那段时间。  
偶尔有空的时候，我也不管廉有没有那个心情，我还是会很用力地抱他，他比起半年像一具尸体一样在床上任我摆布，现在会稍微有一些回应了，偶尔会拿脸蹭蹭我的脸，示意让我跟他接吻。

要说我没担心廉被抢走是假的，但是他对我的依赖，对待我的那种特别的态度，让我对自己自信无比。

意识到他真的可能会逃走还是我去东京工作的那段时间。

我一个人去的。

廉来车站送我，满脸委屈，又硬要表现出很冷淡的模样，我揉乱了他的头发，被他骂了几句。

月台的风很大，快把我的帽子吹跑了，我就把它摘下来带到了廉的头上。

“要和大家都好好相处噢。”  
“嗯。”  
“我应该不会去太久。”  
“嗯。”  
“有事情就给我打电话。”  
“嗯。”

“还有........”  
我一如既往地唠唠叨叨，廉打断了我。  
“紫耀啰嗦死了，像个老妈子一样。”  
“没办法一个人行动的不是你吗？”

我笑着捏了捏他红红的小鼻子。

“我在东京有很多朋友的，什么时候介绍给你也认识认识。”  
“不需要.....”

——“有紫耀就行。”

我假装没听到后半句，新干线缓缓驶了过来，如果我再回应点什么，我想我会上不了车的。

“廉，过来一下。”  
我把他向我拉近了一点，把我给他带着的那顶帽子压得低低的，偷偷在他嘴上嘬了一下。

他捂着嘴没敢说话，这倒真的像个小女孩一样了。

“拜拜。”

我跟他挥挥手，他也跟我呆呆的挥挥手。

回过神来，他知道我真的要走了，眼底又泛了点泪花。  
爱哭鬼。

可是有什么办法呢，我最喜欢他哭了。

等一等......

列车驶出了月台，向东京飞驰而去，我望着路边快速变换着的风景，思考着刚才——

“我最喜欢他哭了。”

所以我是......

这样一来就都说得通了，我想要廉的身体，而且是一而再再而三的，享受他在身边的时间。

是因为我喜欢他吗？  
廉也是......对我有着这样的感情，才接受了我吗？

我还没来得及弄懂这是什么，列车上的广播就开始播报进站的消息。

到了东京，整整两个月没有见到廉的脸，没触碰到他的身体，说实话我有些不太适应。虽然他时常给我发一点无聊的讯息，我也给他发一些回去。比如今天吃了什么，去了哪里，买了什么东西，玩了什么新发售的游戏。

他有天还给我发了个视频，配字就四个字“太过分了。”

我点开看，一开头就被康二的莫名其妙的笑声笑到直不起腰，好像是他们一群人去了流星家玩，正巧碰到了流星的姐姐，结果半推半就地被姐姐套上了各式各样的女装。

廉穿的是制服。

我虽然看过他穿男装制服的样子很多次了，迷你裙什么的......各种程度上来说都有些不太好。  
跟女装经验者大吾比起来，廉缩在角落委屈巴巴的，他把脸抬起来，又露出了我最喜欢的那种表情。康二不停在旁边怂恿着廉把手从光溜溜的大腿上拿开，剩下的人还去捉弄他，想要掀他的裙子。

整段视频我都存了下来，反复看了好几次，特别是到廉被欺负的那段......我身下什么东西不争气的有了反应。

不是吧，就这样我就......?

我退出了视频的界面，找到了手机里一个很隐蔽的文件夹打开，里面全是我和廉欢爱中或者欢爱后我拍下来的照片和视频，我不知道为什么我要拍，还那么多张那么多的角度。

长吁了一口气，我一手在屏幕上一张张滑动这照片，另一只手拉开了运动裤的松紧带，伸了进去......

更让我没想到的是，昨晚我的自慰对象，在第二天一大早，就出现在了我们练习室的休息室里。  
神跑来跟我说，休息室有个蛮可爱的孩子找你的时候，我还以为是我弟来了，想了想，我弟也不咋可爱，估计不是他。

推开门的时候，就看到被一大群人围着的廉，他一脸紧张坐在凳子上，看看这个，又看看那个，里头有比我们年长的前辈，也有许多活泼的后辈，大家像看到珍稀动物一样饶有兴趣地打量着廉。

“廉くん，你是从大阪过来的吗？一个人？”  
“我。。。”

“廉くん，你的关西话好好听的，能不能教我们几句？”  
“廉くん廉くん，大阪哪里好玩啊！紫耀从来都不多说大阪的事。”

看到怕生的廉在那一脸犯难，我有点偷乐，但更多的是担忧。  
廉的人气，不仅是在大阪，在东京也这么高吗？

不知道为什么，怕生，又有些沉默寡言，小孩子脾气的廉，总是像人畜无害的小动物的存在一眼，吸引着人的目光。  
当年，他躲在一堆人后面跟我小小声打招呼的样子，我一直难以忘怀。

“廉。”  
我在门口叫了他一声。  
“紫耀！”  
他兴奋地拨开人群向我扑来，我本以为他会重重的飞进我的怀里，我就又可以触碰到他那柔软的身体了，但他却在我面前刹了个车，给了我一个虚虚的拥抱。

“廉，什么时候到的？”  
“中午。”  
“吃饭了吗？”  
“便利店吃了一点。”

“一个人来的？”  
“嗯。”  
“学校呢？”  
“学校放假了，这周我也没有工作。”  
“那你住哪？”  
“不。。不知道。。”

廉脸小小声地回答着我的问题，房间里剩下的人都向这边投来了火热的目光。

“啊，那廉くん要不要来我家住，我家就在都内，离这里不远。”

廉听到一位前辈的建议后说了一声谢谢，没有直接答应，反倒看了看我，大概是想征求我的意见。

我当然，当机立断地反驳了：

“啊，没事，廉跟我回酒店住就好了，只有周末两天，也不好意思让他去叨扰。”  
“也是也是，那下次来玩久一点噢！”

我笑眯眯地又向各位道了谢，廉也跟着我一起，我伸手到他背后，恶狠狠地掐了一下他的臀，他差点没被惊到整个人跳起来，只能强忍着。  
他那张憋屈的小脸，让我想起了我昨晚做的那些龌龊的事......  
不好。  
我赶紧离开了房间。

今天的排练终于结束了，我带着廉挤上了上下班高峰期的东京地铁，他像一只受惊的小动物，在密密麻麻的人群里，缩在我用手臂给他圈出来的一块空地里一动也不敢动，抬起脸来，又用我最受不了的眼神看着我，可怜兮兮的，好像被谁欺负了似的。

“别看了，我会忍不住。”  
我在他耳边低语，他也知道我是个什么意思了，下车走到酒店的路上他的头再也没抬起来过。

时隔两个月，我总算又能触摸到他的身体了，他说他要洗澡，我没让，我想吮吸掉他身体上所有的味道，还一个是因为我知道他洁癖，只要被弄得脏兮兮的，他的小脸就会变得特别委屈。  
今天的前戏他意外的话多，聊到了很多今天遇到的东京的其他同事的话，我心里头不是个滋味。

“你别蹬鼻子上脸了。”  
我吐槽了一句，堵住了他的嘴。

跟我在一起的时候，想着我就行了。

我的确是有些慌了，那些在东京的，可能比我更有趣，更帅气的，大有人在，如果廉真的哪一天。。。  
我想把他一直拴在我的床上。

“紫耀。。别。。我真的想洗澡。。”  
“别罗嗦了。”  
我三下五除二扯掉了他所有的衣服，掰开他的腿，看着他漂亮的下体和一张一合的小口。

“廉。”  
我伸了一根手指进去搅动着。

“这里，只有我，是吗？”  
“唔。。哈。。紫耀。。别。。”  
“回答我。”  
我见他在打哈哈，手指又向里捅了进去一些。

“紫耀。。”  
“紫耀。。。”  
他还是变回了只晓得叫我名字的洋娃娃，在等着我摆弄，我也懒得再给更多的温柔了，从床头柜拿了酒店提供的润滑液，把他整个臀都淋湿了，接着随便再扩张了几下，我就迫不及待进去了。

他还像第一次，像个雏一样，疼得叫了出来。  
他咬起了下唇，我把他他的手捁到他的头顶，也去啃咬着他的嘴唇。

那些我之前留下的，在他身体上的痕迹，都快全部消失了，我像点燃一片原野一样，在他皮肤上留下绵延的斑驳。

“廉。。我想你了。”  
情到深处，我把我内心藏了两个月的话说了出来。

他听到后瞬间眼角湿了，我不知道是为什么。

“廉。”  
我抱着他一下一下，几乎要把他嵌进床里。

他艰难地直起身，贪恋地咬着我的肩膀和颈脖。

我似乎可以确认那天我在新干线上久久思考的问题了。

“廉。”

我又叫了他的名字，释放在他的身体里，我的热度仍旧没有下去，我便没有拔出来。  
换了个姿势，我把廉抱着怀里，摸着他湿漉漉的头发，比起刚性爱后的模样，现在的他对于我更像一只刚出生的鹿，带着胎盘里的羊水，软绵绵的，不堪一击的，脆弱的。  
我想保护他。

“廉，跟我交往，好吗？”

廉听到这句话不可置信地睁大了眼睛，他或许是想从我脸上看出什么开玩笑的痕迹。  
但很可惜，这次我是认真的。  
“廉，回答我。”

我还没软下去的家伙在他体内又动了下，他嘴角发出了一声喘气，我又动了几下，那些喘息变成了啜泣，接着他开始捶打我的胸口，一下又一下，说实话有点痛，他好像要把之前所有从我这里受到的疼痛都还给我。

“廉，廉，冷静一点。”

我抓住了他一只拳头，他看着我，眼底的暧昧没给出任何答案。  
我才顺势亲了亲他的脸，他便倒在我胸口大哭了起来。  
究竟是怎么一回事？

“呜呜呜……太晚了！笨蛋。。太迟了。。笨蛋紫耀。。笨蛋。。我讨厌你。。”  
“对不起。”  
我第一次跟他道歉了，捧起他的脸舔掉他的泪。

“那多多指教咯。”

虽然他嘴里没有一句好话，但我早就知道他的答案了，我笑嘻嘻地又把他摁倒在了床上，我去找他的唇跟他深吻的时候，我听到了他鼻子也哼哼了一句：

“请多关照。”

我对他的动作慢了下来，不再是一味的索取，我毫不掩饰我对他身体的迷恋，啃咬着他每一片肌肤，他身体软得像块化了的黄油。  
第一次一个人能因为我的告白而这样嚎啕大哭，我抱着廉，还想再说些什么，却迟迟哽咽在喉。

他从来没和我说过，他喜欢我的残忍，还是我的温柔。

如果有一天他能告诉我就好了。

唯一可以肯定的是，不管他说，与不说，我会让他永远只属于我。


End file.
